The Four of Us
by FlyWithMeToNeverland
Summary: "Rose Gupta's new team is unbearable, or so she thinks. When she collides with Carrie Stewart, Oscar Cole and Adara Smithson, the world is in for a shock - the world's villains won't know what hit them. The four develop a strong bond, saving the world one step at a time." AU. What I think series three would be like with another agent of my own creation. Oscar/OC
1. Art Attacks I

Rose glanced around the classroom, hoping to make eye-contact with anyone in the room, looking through the familiar and not so familiar faces of her classmates; however, the only person that looked mildly suspicious was Timothy Hinklebottom, whose fur coat was three sizes too large and whose glasses were a vibrant orange that had made her blink several times in order to clear her vision and had strange slits slanting across his eyes. Just as she made to look away, the boy stood up and abruptly left the room, his posse following him obediently.

She glowered at the classroom in frustration for a moment before turning around, looking almost reluctant to cease her angered motion, but her attention was soon redirected toward Mr Flatley as he stood in front of the class. Rose clamped her mouth shut instantly as the register began.

"Welcome back, boys and girls. New year and a new term," said Mr Flatley, smiling widely. "Now for the register." Cracking open the leather bound book that sat in his hands, Flatley began the call that brought every morning to a new beginning, a new day to provide the students with a chance to prove themselves.

"Davina Berry?" Flatley said finally, breaking the still silence. A bored-looking girl set down her magazine, her manicured nails picking impatiently at the edges as she looked dully at Flatley, her very aura challenging those around her to speak a word that might cause her irritation. "Yes, sir," she said, shaking her head as she picked up her magazine once more, her plastic lips curving into a smile as she examined the new clothes she might buy on their next shopping trip.

"Donovan Butler?" Flatley continued dutifully. A boy in similar, popular clothes looked up at Flatley, as if the incompetent man had asked something that did not bring any interest at all; his hands plucked up the shoulders of his slacks and he looked at him almost challenging before finally saying, "Yeah," and picking up his magazine, an issue based on money and its uses, once more.

"Oscar Cole?" Rose looked around the classroom; she was sure she had heard it mentioned once before. A boy, his form hunched over his desk, looked up from the food he was pushing into his mouth to give a gruff, "Yes sir," before digging right back into his lunch. His dirty blond hair was mussed and in various states of disarray, sticking up at unnatural angles that informed Rose that this boy was very stressed; his thin, slightly scrawny form was hunched in a state that gave her the intel that he might have had to run for his life once or twice before. His eyes looked like they had seen too much.

"Avril Franklin?" A girl looked up from the drawing she was creating, her dark eyes dull and questioning, her dark purple hair framing her face, her eyes half-lidded from either sleep or disinterest. The girl clenched her fist and dropped the marker she had in her hand onto the page, drawing Rose's attention to the scribble that she had created artfully. "Yes," she said quietly, her eyes averting as she looked back down almost immediately.

Flatley paused and smiled. "Rose Gupta?" His kind eyes found hers and her lips tugged upwards into a smile, her hands twisting in her lap as she sat up straighter, eager to please the headmaster. "Yes sir," she said keenly, beaming at him. He grinned at her and continued, "Hello there, Rose." She grinned back.

"Timothy Hinklebottom?" Rose heard a snigger from beside her, and she turned to glare at the source of the noise, a petite girl who was attempting to hide her face behind her hand as she innocently glanced around the classroom. After all, it wasn't the boy's fault that he had such a terrible name that was, without a doubt, rather embarrassing and degrading; she pitied his parents.

There came the sound of weak processional music from the corridor, and two boys, one with dark skin and a dull smile that would most likely have been fake, the other pale and looking like he had been forced into it, entered the room. "The upstanding," began the dark skinned boy, his fake grin widening, "Scoop Doggy!"

Behind them, a boy wearing an over-sized fur coat swaggered into the room, his body dripping with arrogance as the sound of applause came through the phone. Rose winced; maybe he had deserved the name after all. "I'd like to chill but I'm," he slid on his glasses, grinning widely, "picking up the poison here." He hasted to swagger into the room, but his shoelace was undone and he stumbled into Rose's desk. Sniggers resounded throughout the room as Scoop and his posse hastened to the back of the class.

"Adara Smithson?"

Rose turned her gaze around the classroom, narrowing her eyes as her eyes met the dully interested dark blue eyes of the girl sitting in the desk behind her as she dropped the Rubik cube she had been working on. "Yes, sir," she said brightly, flipping some of her hair off her shoulder and turning her attention back to the puzzle, her tongue poking out between her lips. "But… if you really want some future advice worth remembering," her tone had dropped and was now a silky, dangerous hiss, "you might want to remember that anyone who calls me Adara is going to end up with their head squashed into unnatural shapes. My name isn't and never was Adara. My name is _Dare."_

"Alright then," said Flatley faintly, marking something on his register as the dark-haired girl turned her attention back to the cube, now fully interested in the puzzle. "Carrie Stewart?"

"Here!" said a bright voice from behind Rose, and she turned around to face the dark-skinned gymnast as she switched her mild attention span back to the medals she was presenting to the blonde girls sitting on either side of her. "This one I got in a competition against the French…"

"Frank must've been joking," Rose concluded, looking around as Mr Flatley tucked away the register. Suddenly, she felt a familiar buzzing in her pocket and allowed a smile to stretch her face. Then, an idea in mind, she put up her hand, internally scheming as no one else in the classroom had done the same. "Sir, I have to take this month's rainfall readings," she reported.

"Alright, Rose," said Flatley mildly, gesturing towards the door. She slid out of the classroom and harried down the corridors towards the caretaker's store cupboard.

Pausing outside to glance up and down the hallway, Rose began impatiently tapping her communicator against her thigh. The glower was on her face and the impatience she had inherited from her mother was shining out now that she had a reason to show it.

Just as she was about to give up, the sound of the door opening halted her in her tracks. Rose looked up, hoping desperately that no one in that classroom had been chosen for this as they were surely hopeless.

Lady Luck was not on time. Dare Smithson, Carrie Stewart and Oscar Cole were swaggering down the corridor, smirking at her bemused and dumbfounded face; she still had a speckle of hope, however – they might have just been following her to see where she went, she conceded.

This observation, however, was squashed when Dare leaned past her, sliding open the scanner; Oscar finished the motion, pressing his thumb onto the scanner as Carrie laughed. "It's called deep cover – you should try it sometime," said Oscar smartly, sliding in through the door.

"I do!" Rose gave in to the frustration, following the other teenager into the lift. Carrie and Dare shared an amused glance before following their two teammates into the lift shaft.

"You do a poor job, then. You looked not at all suspicious looking around the classroom like that," Dare hummed. Rose's reply was cut off once Carrie leaned over and pulled on the broom handle.

The buzzer cut through her voice and suddenly the foursome were speeding downwards underneath the school, the walls flashing with blinding lights; Rose squinted through the darkness to see their faces as their clothes were replaced with the latest spy gear, their hair styled appropriately; none of them were fazed by the sudden change in clothing. She sighed; it appeared she would be the babysitter for this team.

Just as the lift doors slid open, Rose found herself coolly analysing the lab for any sign of distress; to some degree, she found that her team members were doing the same. Maybe they weren't so incompetent after all. As one, they moved cautiously into headquarters, their eyes sharp as they glanced around for any sign of Frank.

"Hello?" called Carrie, shaking her head.

"Over there," hissed Dare, her eyes sharpening. Her fingers gestured towards the far left corner, but none of the others had much time to react after her observation. There was a loud explosion and then Frank was striding forwards with his trademark grin smeared across his face and a slightly strange looking radio-like object in his hands.

"I never could get one past you, Dare," he said pleasantly, smiling. "Controlled explosions – Blane and Daisy weren't the only ones to be reassigned." He threw the radio behind him carelessly. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Where're they anyway?" asked Carrie curiously.

Frank smiled. "They're heading up to Unit Alpha, training other young spies like yourselves to join MI9 one day," he gestured to them and Rose felt a sudden, proud feeling swell up in her chest. "We may be a new and untested team," Frank continued proudly, "but the spies at SKUL won't know what hit them. Rose's brilliant mind has already saved the UK on countless occasions," he gestured to the smug spy standing in front of him.

He continued, "Carrie's not only a top gymnast, but if you put her up against an army of kung-fu mugs, and she'll eat them for breakfast." Carrie smiled.

"Only if I'm hungry," she interjected, grinning.

"Oscar speaks fourteen languages, specialises in surveillance, an expert in deep-cover ops; his mum was one of MI9s top spies!" he grinned as Oscar shifted uncomfortably, clearly not wanting the attention. Rose's eyes widened… clearly they weren't so incompetent after all.

"Your mother's a spy?" Rose asked, unable to keep the shock out of her tone. She hadn't expected so much from these three people.

"So's mine. Just… not for the government," Carrie interjected, shifting.

"Dare's been working with MI9 for the past three years. Her parents were the top pair in MI9 history; her mum was a scientist and her father was one of the best agents we've ever had – surely she's not some stranger to danger. Her senses and reflexes are the strongest that we've had in a century. Once she's gotten your scent, she knows exactly where you are whenever you're within three miles of where she is! She can see for a mile radius!"

Dare's grin was blinding. "You're exaggerating, Frank," she said, but then added, "It's two miles both ways."

"A – A mile? That's scientifically impossible!" Rose gaped at her.

"No, not if science was the cause for it," said Dare quietly, shaking her head. Oscar cocked his head and opened his mouth, but their handler intervened.

"Alright! Don't you want to know about your first mission together?" Frank rubbed his hands together. He leaned over and pressed a button on the monitor. "The world's monuments are being defaced and you're the only ones who can save them. They're being covered in provocative artwork," he pressed another button and the screen changed, the images of sacred buildings turned into a giant canvas for a sickened man pounding into her head. "It either mocks the host country or suggests the UKs got something much better."

"Do we have a suspect?" Rose asked, down to business.

"They're all signed by a British graffiti artist widely known as Kranky."

"He's the guy that's famous for no one knowing who he is," Carrie informed. Rose nodded, Oscar agreed and Dare's eyes narrowed, her nose twitching.

Rose's eyes widened. "The nations involved are angry at Britain?"

Frank nodded. "Very! And we can't have that because there's a major world conference coming up."

Dare froze. "It's the Anti-SKUL treaty, isn't it, Frank?" she asked quietly, shaking her head. "Oh, the world is screwed."

"The countries need to work together to defeat the Grand Master."

"The UK wants everyone to sign an Anti-SKUL treaty," Oscar continued, clearly having done the reading behind the mission before it having been issued. They weren't incompetent or haphazard, it appeared.

"And that's not going to happen if everyone's blaming the UK for the damage done to their monuments," Dare realised. "There's no chance!"

Carrie blinked. "So you want us to find Kranky?" she summarised.

Frank nodded, continuing, "And stop him and his aerosols," he made a wild gesture with his hand; Dare ducked the flying fist aiming for her face and slid neatly out of the way, instead standing beside Oscar, smiling. "To help, MI9 has sent this new gadget; this is great. Attach it to the palm of your hand and it sends secret text messages. There's a small vibration alert." Carrie had peeled one of them off and had already stuck it on her palm, and Frank was grinning; there was the sound of skin vibrating and then the other three were leaning in to see Frank's work: 'COOL EH?'

"That is so clever," Carrie breathed, awed.

"Yes." Frank turned serious, his face grave and forlorn. "The Anti-SKUL treaty needs to be signed in the next six hours. It's a tight deadline – let's go."

* * *

"Kranky's graffiti is made with an aerosol." She presented an aerosol, lifting it up in her left hand; it felt uncomfortable, but it would have to be in order for this demonstration to work and pass on the message. "The particle distribution pattern tells me he is left handed. He always sprays the same distance from the object, nought point three metres; everything's done with a Zambro brand car spray with an ultra-fine nozzle."

"Wow," said Carrie, nodding. It was clear she was impressed. "Rose, that's amazing."

"I'm sorry," Oscar cut in, arching an eyebrow at them. Frank had turned back to the computer screens, disinterested with her findings; Dare shifted and shook her head; Carrie was smiling faintly as she plucked the can from Rose's hands and began examining the aerosol. "But it doesn't prove anything. It could easily be someone faking Kranky's style."

"He kind of does have a point," interjected Dare, her smirk vanished and leaving a strangely serious expression on her face; Rose decided that it didn't suit her like it did the grin had done moments before. "It's not difficult. Anyone with even three brain cells could do that, Rose."

"Thanks," said Rose, huffing as she crossed her arms, glowering at the pair. "And I thought I knew a little bit about spying."

"Yeah. But so do we. We passed our training exams with flying colours," he pointed out, shaking his head.

"But that's not fieldwork," insisted Rose.

Dare growled and slammed her hand down onto the table, calling the attention away from the squabble. "First of all, can we all focus here? This is our first mission together – there is going to be many more. Do you really think that fighting amongst ourselves will accomplish those missions? Second of all, Rose, you've only done fieldwork because you've been given a chance. Now you have to give us a chance of proving ourselves instead of assuming that, because we were undercover in tutor, we're incompetent fools when actually we're the best that attended the academy for the past three years," she pointed out. "Third, Oscar has a point. We are not saying that you don't know anything about spying. We're merely pointing out all of the possibilities that could be there. This mission must be done perfectly and by proving you wrong we don't mean to damage your oh-so-precious ego. We are right and you just don't know how to handle that. Now, why don't the both of you shut the hell up and actually do your jobs – which, by the way, are definitely not attempting to kill each other," Dare snapped.

Oscar nodded assertively, Rose recoiled, Carrie cracked a small smirk, Dare clenched her fists and then dropped them once more, and their handler grinned.

"She does have a point," said Frank decisively. "Arguing won't get us anywhere. Let's focus on the mission."

"I'm confident that the artist making the graffiti is Kranky," Rose snarled, a dull flush creeping up her cheeks.

"If Rose is right, then we need to flush Kranky out," said Carrie, ending the argument with a tone of finality.

"Before he sets the whole world against us," finished Frank.

The team exchanged glances and turned back to their work, each one more determined than before.

* * *

"Hours of research, and all we've come up with is that Kranky's allergic to seafood," Carrie insisted, shaking her head as she threw her hands into the air. Dare snorted and shook her head, typing something into the computer with surprising speed and hunching over the desk once more, focusing her attention on the screen.

"And that his middle name, according to an anonymous source, is Albert," added Dare, scowling at the screen. "None of this is useful in the slightest."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "We might find out a little bit more if one of us went around with Scoop Doggy and his posse," she pointed out, hoping to redeem herself from her childish outburst hours beforehand. She had been far more helpful and slightly easier to work with than she had been before Dare had knocked her down a peg; she was attempting to bring up their opinion of her as one of the more responsible members and, in Rose's mind, it was really not working in the slightest now that they had an impression of how impatient and demanding she could be.

Oscar snorted. "Scoop? He can't even write his own initials. We're looking in totally the wrong circles."

"You've got a better plan I suppose," Rose snapped, giving away how frustrated she was with her three teammates. Dare subtly reached into her pocket and passed a five pound note to Carrie, grumbling incoherently under her breath. "What was that about?" she asked, slightly hurt, but they just flushed and didn't answer.

"Actually, I do," said Oscar, turning the attention back to him. "Kranky's first piece was called 'Wardrobe, With Attitude'; he's always regretted selling it on the market. I've arranged for it to be put on display with some of his other work – he won't be able to resist the temptation of going to see it, not with the way that Dare's been advertising it."

Dare smiled. "Why, thank you, Oscar… really, it was only an advert on eBay," she stage-whispered to Carrie, who laughed quietly.

Rose allowed the corners of her lips to twitch upward. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Dare sighed, picking up a plate and moving about the room. She had been elected, along with Rose and Carrie, to play waitress among the young art critiques as they browsed the artwork, while Oscar posed as the manager of the artwork company. It was a simple role to play, as she merely had to distribute snacks among the guests, but Rose was grumbling in her ears most of the way there and now that the exhibition had begun she was glad to get away from the grousing. Carrie, however, was still working at the table; every few minutes Rose would sweep back along and grumble to the other girl – Dare was glad to be away from her, even if it did sound a little mean.

"How come Oscar gets to be the manager?"

Dare caught this as she was walking past the table at the far end of the room; she smirked as she spotted Carrie's long-suffering expression and Rose's sour one, instead moving past them to stand beside Oscar, who leaned backward slightly to catch her anxious hiss of, "What if he doesn't show up?"

Oscar made a disinterested noise and shook hands with another admiring couple, faking a smile at their praise. "He'll show up," he said from the corner of his mouth. Dare nodded, a bare movement, and then began to wander back among the guests.

"Right," said Rose as soon as she came back to the table to restock on snacks, having passed them out already. "Have you got the gadgets?" Both Carrie and Dare nodded, reaching into their pockets and taking out the small slips, sticking them onto the palms of their hands as they subtly leaned over the table, plucking various snacks as they did so. "Activate them… now. Frank's got his on back in HQ. He'll be able to read them just as the four of us can. Now go."

"Alright," Dare murmured, picking up her plate and wandering back among the ground; she could see Rose and Carrie just ahead of her and turned the other way, heading back towards Oscar's direction. She received a shock when she almost walked into a young man, his suit slightly ruffled and looking haphazard. He was no suspect of theirs, but he certainly looked suspicious, and she resigned herself to keeping an eye on him for the rest of the exhibition. "I'm sorry, sir. Would you want one of these? They're completely free," she explained.

She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Carrie approaching an older man in his late fifties. The two exchanged words that she should have been able to distinguish, but the attentions of the young man before her distracted her; unlike most women, she could not multitask very well.

Dare felt a buzz on her left hand and allowed the young man to pluck something from her tray. Once the tray vibrated atop her hand, the man looked at her oddly, but she blushed and leaned forward to murmur, "I've got my phone underneath the tray. Don't tell my boss." He chuckled, nodded and picked up the biscuit, walking away from her. She decided she needn't keep an eye on him any longer.

"Alright then," she hummed, lifting up her hand, pretending to inspect her nails when really she was inspecting the message that one of her teammates, most likely Oscar, had sent to them. 'SUSPECT THREE O'CLOCK'. Dare looked up and met Carrie's eyes, nodding once and then gesturing towards a college student, his hood drawn over his face, disguising his body. She felt another buzz and then the reply, one that was meant for Rose, as she was closest, 'SEE IF HE'S LEFT HANDED'.

Rose gave the barest of nods before turning to the man, offering him the tray. He looked anxious for a moment and then Dare immediately zoned in onto the conversation. "Can we help you?" said Rose, forcing the tray towards him.

His nose twitched, a sure-fire sign that he was nervous. "I was just trying to score a few snacks," he admitted. "I'm a student. Sorry about that." Rose nodded once and smiled at him, assuring him that it was alright. He plucked a biscuit from the tray and disappeared into the crowd. Dare's heart settled in her chest, where it had been beating erratically – he had been right handed.

She could feel Oscar's heart miss a beat and looked up towards him, concerned, but he just looked disappointed; it appeared that their teammate had sent them all a message. Sure enough, once Dare glanced downwards, she spotted the 'HE'S RIGHT HANDED'.

Deflating, Dare continued through the crowds, hoping for a change and that Kranky would show his face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Oscar's eyes narrowed as another hoodie walked through the door, his hood drawn up over his head as he chanced anxious looks around the room. He connected eyes with Dare, whose eyes had sharpened and whose posture had straightened. She was moving towards him purposefully, her strides long and determined. He wanted to lunge forward and handcuff the man straight away, but a subtle shake of Carrie's head told him no.

He felt his palm buzz and he looked down. 'DARE'S GOT THIS'. He smirked; she was probably the most threatening person on the team. Of course she did.

"Hi!" said Dare brightly, appearing at his side in an instant. "Snack?" she offered him the tray, beaming at him.

"Result!" Carrie grinned. "He's left-handed!"

"Yeah. Now let's see about his seafood allergy," he grinned. "I've hidden prawns in those olives."

Carrie smirked, and then they both watched the young man cautiously take on of the olives from the plates. Oscar's eyes sharpened as Dare's ears pricked. A slow smirk crept over her face and he knew that he was about to blow; suddenly, the young man doubled over, spitting out the olive; success.

"You alright?" Dare offered sweetly, frowning in a mockingly concerned movement. They were anything but concerned. The young man chanced her a glance and then seemed to piece it together.

His eyes widened and then he was running, sprinting towards the exit. But Oscar wasn't going to let him get away.

Oscar grabbed a hat from a nearby exhibit and threw it across the room; his arm twisted at an angle that would strike Kranky in the head instantly. He fell to the ground once the aim struck true. Carrie and Dare hurried over to him, and he and Rose followed almost immediately… unfortunately, so did the crowd. "Performance art," he came up with it quickly, so he was surprised when the audience began to clap.

And, as he exchanged grins with his new team, he was sure that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Kranky was hunched over the table, his eyes fixed on the metal as his head bobbed slightly to music that was unheard by the rest of the team except Dare, who was smirking to herself and wondering how quickly the rest of them were going to understand why he wasn't responding to the feeble interrogations of Carrie and Oscar. "We have some questions for you," said Oscar quietly, leaning across the table as he looked at Kranky.

"We just want to help," insisted Carrie, smiling weakly.

Dare smirked from her position in the corner of the room, crossing her arms. The darkness fell over her so that Kranky couldn't see her but her teammates would; he was supposed to feel her eyes on him and feel intimidated, but he really wasn't paying attention to the interrogation anyway and she doubted he would feel her if his ear buds were pounding out the music.

"It'll be easier for you if you just tell us everything you know," said Carrie after a moment of silence and no reaction from Kranky, whose head was now bobbing slightly to the music. Dare found herself attempting to smother laughter, instead morphing it into a cough as she hid her face behind her hand.

"Because if not, we have ways of making you talk," Oscar backed her up, shifting.

"We know you've wrecked a load of monuments, Kranky," said Carrie once more, attempting to grab his attention.

All of a sudden, the door was flung open and Rose stalked inside, her expression utterly furious, slightly amused and, most of all, quite deadly. She rounded on Kranky, yanking down his hood and the earphones out of his ears. Once her mission had been accomplished, Rose faced Oscar and Carrie, her hands on her hips and her lips pressed into a thin line, her left eye twitching slightly as she fought with the urge to throttle them. Dare smirked; she could hear Rose murmuring to herself under her breath, attempting to calm herself down.

"It's simple procedure," she snapped, finally breaking. "How could you have not checked? I thought you passed! And you," she whirled around to face Dare, who held her hands up as she moved forward. "If your senses are so strong, why didn't you pick up on the music?"

"Don't mess with me, Rose. I did pick up on the music, actually. It was, however, rather amusing to see you blow up like that. I believe that Oscar now owes Carrie five pounds. And I didn't stop him listening to it because, either way, he was going to be on the receiving end of your temper, and I simply made it easier for him," Dare snarled right back, putting her hands on her hips. "But, remember that I have faced far more dangerous things than the receiving end of your temper and I will continue to do what I see fit until your leadership skills improve and you refrain from trying to make myself and my teammates feel beneath you. Now – get on with the bloody thing."

Rose sniffed and sat down in the nearest chair, ignoring Carrie's smothered snort. Oscar was grumbling under his breath as he handed Carrie a five pound note and Dare shrank back into the corner, watching both Rose and Kranky with sharpened eyes. Rose cleared her throat and began, "So, Kranky…"

"What makes you think I'm Kranky?" asked the young man, sitting back in his chair as he casually unwound the earphones from around his neck. Dare's ears pricked and she leaned forward, faking a cough as she began to type out a message on the gadgets.

Meanwhile, across the room, Oscar looked down at his hand. It was from Dare. 'HE'S NERVOUS. TURN UP THE HEAT REAL QUICK, I WANT TO SEE HIS REACTION – DARE'. He smirked and leaned forward, grinning. "We matched your DNA against the trace on one of your paintings," he replied easily, noting the uncomfortable way that Kranky's left hand twitched under Carrie's scrutiny. "You are definitely Kranky."

Kranky looked between Oscar, Rose and Carrie for a moment, attempting to detect any trace of lying between them, but he seemed to give up after a moment. "Very clever," he said after a pregnant pause, waggling his finger at them, almost as if he was an adult telling off a naughty child, in a condescending manner. "And I like the edgy uniforms, too. You'd be like spies if you weren't about twelve years old."

Dare snorted, walking from the corner of the room. "We may be young, Kranky, but we're far more dangerous than we look. Didn't your mother ever tell you that looks can be deceiving?"

"Are you working for SKUL?" Oscar added, looking down to the point and frustrated.

"SKUL? Never 'eard of him," dismissed Kranky. Dare's ears pricked up and she shook her head. He was telling the truth, sincere down to the point of no lies in his tone. He wasn't playing them around; he was Kranky, yes, but, as Oscar had pointed out beforehand, it could be SKUL faking his style in an attempt to stop the Anti-SKUL treaty being signed.

Carrie gave an impatient sigh and fumbled in a folder, scattering images of the monuments that Kranky had defaced within the last few weeks. "Defacing all these beautiful monuments. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked, attempting to tempt the answer out of him, making him feel comfortable around four teenagers who 'couldn't do any harm'. That was the façade that they had attempted to put up beforehand, but it appeared that Dare had had enough of him underestimating them and had broken cover.

"No," said Kranky, picking up the image of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, now branded with his name. "I think it's quite clever what this bloke's doing. He's making people stop and think."

Rose, Oscar and Carrie shared a look, standing up and retreating out of the room. Dare looked back at Kranky for a moment before dutifully following them out of the room and into headquarters. She slammed the door behind her, making a show of locking the door with nimble fingers.

Oscar was attempting to sway Rose and Carrie. "Just let me alone with him," he was saying. "It's an interrogation technique the Romans used."

"A bit of the Eiffel Tower's toppled off, just missing a bunch of tourists," said Frank gravely, tucking away his phone. Dare's eyes widened and she leaned forward to look at the screen, hoping to catch an image of the scene before it turned. However, the screen had flickered to a new, and it was declaring, in block letters, **WALL FALL DOWN.** Underneath was an image of the now defaced Great Wall of China. "The graffiti's not just about insults. It's actually corrosive." He pointed at the screen.

"It's the same with the Great Wall of China," Oscar realised, his eyes wide. "The paint's… eating into it."

"All the other countries are blaming Britain." Rose looked shocked. "We've got to do something."

"No one will sign the Anti-SKUL treaty now," Carrie said, shaking her head.

"They will if I have something to say about it," Dare snarled, sinking into a chair and crossing her arms, glaring determinedly at the wall ahead of her.

"It's time Kranky knew what's really going on," Rose said suddenly, reaching for the microphone. Oscar glanced around the room, his eyes narrowing on Dare's form, hunched over the computer desk. Her eyes were shut, her smile relaxed, her ebony hair fanned out around her head as she slept. She looked far more peaceful than she did when she was awake and he decided that he preferred her this way, however horrid it sounded. Carrie was perched in the chair opposite him, her eyes tired as they searched the screen she was browsing and her fingers shaking slightly from hours of use. Frank was pacing behind him and Rose was now speaking directly about Kranky.

"Not only has he destroyed beautiful monuments, but the graffiti looks terrible. Kranky will only be remembered for wrecking things," Rose said, taunting the young man now alert and looking around the room for the source of her voice. The glass window was only one way – they could see inside, but he couldn't see outside. "The Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty – kids in the future will never get to see them. How sad is that?"

Kranky was on his feet and hammering on the window within moments. "Hey! No way is this down to me! I didn't destroy nothing, 'cause my work's been framed!"

Carrie, Oscar and Rose now walked into the room, each giddy with their new findings. "I haven't done no damage," he added, trying to appease the three spies.

"So you'll help us catch him then?" Dare asked from the door, looking pleased.

"Totally! This SKUL guy's well out of order!"

* * *

**_I'd like to say hello to everyone out there who's reading this. I'm trying my hand at fanfiction before something happens and I've gone past the call of the void. I hope that everyone is appeased by the massive length of all of the chapters and that I'll be updating once a week at best. I hope that you appreciate that this is my first story and that I'm quite panicky and paranoid about updating. Please read and review and I'll update as soon as possible!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Olivia_**


	2. Art Attacks II

"We need to get inside the fake Kranky's mind," said Oscar, leaning over the table. A map of the world was spread over the table, each of the world's most famous monuments erected in paper form over their countries – each one that had already been struck was crossed out in red marker pen, courtesy of Dare's strange pencil case that looked like it belonged in an antique shop rather than her school bag. "Kranky, if you were him, where would you strike next?"

Kranky's eyes narrowed. "You'd want something iconic, something that people would notice. I'd want everyone to see it, for it to be on display to millions – somewhere everyone knows."

Rose moved over to the table, placing a sheet of paper onto the table. Dare's sharp eyes scanned through the elaborate maze of numbers and letters, connecting the dots that no normal human would; she tightened her fingers on the tablecloth. "I wanted to see if there's a link between the art attacks that've already happened," Rose was saying. "There is. It's a mathematical pattern based on the relationship between the size of the country and the number of tourists visiting each year."

"Wow," Carrie breathed.

"I should've spotted that," Oscar berated, fingering the edges of the piece of paper. Dare snorted, shaking her head, and Kranky looked bewildered for a moment.

"It makes sense. This SKUL guy wants something really unique, a monument everyone knows about," Kranky interjected, eager not to be left out of the conversation. He had promised he would help and he would. But that didn't mean he would allow himself to be made a fool of by four teenaged kids dressed in spy uniforms.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The pyramids," Kranky gestured towards Egypt. Dare's eyes connected with Carrie's and the two seemed to communicate something between them, the conversation lasting not longer than a moment. It was as if they had spoken to each other verbally, but had instead used words that no one could interpret.

"That's what my stats suggest," Rose nodded, putting her hands on her hips. "One of us needs to get there… fast."

Carrie and Dare grinned. "To Egypt? I'm up for that," Carrie said, grinning.

Dare sighed dramatically. "I haven't been there since I was nine. I'm up for another round with the mummies."

Rose, however, wasn't going to let the subject drop. She was a spy the longest and that meant that she was better, in her opinion; she wasn't going to let two inexperienced newbies take her down another peg. "I've got more experience."

"Only because someone once gave you the chance to prove yourself," countered Carrie, just as Dare crossed her arms, cocking a hip as she looked at Rose with raised eyebrows.

"And I've been working with MI9 for the past year, Rose. Do you think that I don't have that experience?" Dare asked rhetorically, shaking her head. "No. And Carrie's got a point. You need to let us have a chance to prove ourselves. We earned our spot on this team and you've got to realise that."

"Carrie, Dare, this one's yours," Frank cut in, just as Rose turned a dangerous red, opening her mouth to snap something right back at them, losing her cool professional front. Dare grinned, her solemn face morphing into one of glee; Carrie smiled and the two turned around, entering the lift with a spring in their step. The thing that infuriated Rose the most was that they weren't even triumphant or smug about it.

"Be careful!" she gathered her wits. "SKUL don't take prisoners!"

Dare nodded and the lift doors clanged shut behind the two.

Oscar and Rose turned around to face the screens. "The conference convenes in twenty minutes," said Oscar, clenching his fists in frustration. "And the Anti-SKUL treaty needs to be signed immediately if we want to take down SKUL before something happens to us."

"I can host the conference here!" Oscar suddenly declared. "It will make everything far easier to control."

"Agreed," Rose sat down at the desk, typing something in with amazing speed. "We can redirect the diplomats by altering the GPS settings in their cars to bring them to St Hope's."

"Let's set up the conference in the assembly hall, away from the other students. But we need to keep the diplomats out of sight from the others somehow," Oscar instructed.

Frank looked proud for a moment. "I'll seal the corridors around our new conference room. One of my special leaking pipes should do it."

Rose and Oscar exchanged a glance, looking unsure. "Fine, Frank. Do your magic, then," relented Rose, leaning back from the computer and watching their handler with an amused eye.

* * *

Carrie could hear the sounds of mobile blades above her head; she wasn't surprised when she opened the door onto St Hope's roof and spotted the helicopter perched there. There were several men surrounding the chopper, each with a sound dulling device held about around them. It wasn't long before the men had spotted them and began heading towards them.

Dare sprinted across the rooftop, Carrie just behind her; Frank had been right when it came to Dare's reflexes and speed, it seemed, as the girl had ducked the fist that one of the men had aimed for her head and detained him immediately. For some strange reason, the two had begun speaking to each other in strange tongues, using English words but twisting them so that only particular persons would make sense of it. "Can you hear the birds singing mon frère?" Dare had asked, putting the other man in a headlock as she hunched over him.

"Only if the window is open," the other man had choked out, and Dare had grinned and released. "It's been a while, Agent. Now, your handler's given me the details of the mission and I'm to fly you to one of the more famous Egyptian pyramids. What I don't understand is why."

"We don't have much time, John. We have to get there now," Dare had replied urgently, shaking her head. "Come on, Carrie. John, this is my new teammate Carrie – Carrie, this is John, an MI9 pilot that's been my handler for the past few months before I was reassigned to Frank. We have to hurry, before SKUL gets away."

John was nodding and boarding the helicopter before Carrie could speak another word. Dare grabbed Carrie's wrist and yanked her after them. "Headphones," he instructed them as the two climbed swiftly into the chopper, passing behind him the headphones in question; "put them on and the sound won't be so deafening. Now, agents, strap yourselves in – if this is as urgent as you say it is, we have to be there as soon as possible. I'm not leaving while the people in the back are in danger of falling out, however many locks there are on the doors."

Dare nodded and slipped on the headphones, though Carrie was a little more hesitant. Carrie had never been in a helicopter before, she hadn't even been this far above the ground before, and to think that she was doing this so suddenly and without warning was frightening to say the least. Though, she reasoned silently as she slid on the headphones, she should have expected a quicker method of transportation – she wouldn't be walking, would she?

And then John was flicking some buttons, his hands fisting around the controls. Then they were in the air. Despite only hovering a few feet off the ground, Carrie felt some fright from it. She was looking over the school grounds and imagining how painful it would be to drop from the sky and splatter on the tarmac, like a poorly made pancake that she and her mother would make every year.

"It's alright, Carrie," Dare murmured, patting her shoulder slightly awkwardly. "It's alright to be afraid of something. Everyone is terrified of something at some point in their life. It's not abnormal for you to be afraid of heights."

"Thanks," she murmured back, reaching over and latching onto Dare's hand, squeezing it firmly once and releasing it, offering a blindingly white smile for her teammate before turning her gaze back to the window as she attempted to control her breathing. "I needed that."

"If it's any comfort," Dare grinned. "I'm claustrophobic. In small places, I go into a sort of state of panic and just start hyperventilating. It's not bad unless I can't get out on my own, and if I can't… I panic." She leaned in closer. "No one but John and I know so far, Carrie – you're pretty special if you know my weakness. I'd like you to keep it to yourself, if you please – no one other than the people in this chopper can know unless I see fit to tell them – not even Rose and Oscar can know about this."

Carrie nodded, feeling slightly better now that she knew she was not alone.

Suddenly, the helicopter gave a shudder and the ground was rushing to meet them; Carrie gave a small, muffled shriek but Dare latched onto her hand, squeezing it tightly. John chuckled and lurched the plane straight downward, the nose of the plan all but smacking into the ground. The chopper came to a sudden halt as it touched the ground and Carrie let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Dare scrambled for her seat belt, forcing herself out of the chopper and gesturing for Carrie to follow. Dare's chocolate brown hair was floating in a nimbus around her head and her bright green eyes alight with mirth. "Come on! Let's go, we have to hurry. We can't fail Frank, not on our first mission."

"A-alright," Carrie slid out of the chopper and, with one last glance at the helicopter, the two girls sprinted towards the pyramids, their feet pounding into the sand. Dare didn't need anything but a flash of her MI9 ID before the security guards standing at the entrance scattered, ushering them inside; the watermark couldn't be faked by anyone, not even the most skilled conman. "Let's find that SKUL agent."

Dare nodded and the two sprinted inside the pyramid, grabbing torches from the mission bag that Frank had provided them with beforehand. They came to a fork in the path – there were no signs, and if there were the darkness surrounding them blocked them from sight and neither girl bothered to check. The SKUL agent wouldn't follow signs. He would rather just find something monumental in the pyramid and ruin it.

"We'll cover more ground separated," said Dare after a moment, but then seemed to think better of it. "But, if there's the agent inside this pyramid, he must be skilled to get past the guards without alerting anyone. We're stronger together than we are apart."

The two girls nodded at each other into the darkness and then hurried into the left fork, into the darkness.

Dare's eyes sharpened as the two hunted through the darkness together, the torches scouring rough paths through the pyramid that they had followed through so far. There was still the chance that the SKUL agent wouldn't be there, however unlikely the chances were, and it had haunted her throughout the entire hunt so far. If she couldn't find a single SKUL agents after months of extensive training and praise from top MI9 agents, she would be the laughing stock of MI9 and drag her team down with her, strongest senses in the century or not. "Dare! Down here!"

She jolted into action, lunging forward after her teammate. Dare hadn't meant to come to a complete halt in her tracks with the thoughts of failure, but she had never regretted it as much as she did in that moment in time; she had left Carrie to hunt a pyramid that most people would have shied away from, as there were too many secrets that lay within and had yet to be discovered. It didn't matter that she was an extensively trained secret agent, because the thing in the world that scared her most was failing her friends and teammates.

But when Dare reached Carrie, there was no SKUL agent in sight. Rather, Carrie was bent over the limp form of a security guard, her hands feeling for a pulse in his neck. Dare's heart stopped in her chest and she froze in shock – could SKUL really be sinking so low as to kill innocents that had nothing to do with their plans? "He's alive," the other female assured her after a moment, looking relieved. "SKUL got here before us, it seems."

"We can't give up just because they got here before us, Carrie," said Dare in a steely voice. "We have to go. Now. Before something happens that we can't stop."

Carrie nodded and the two sprung to their feet, heading off in the same direction.

* * *

The two girls reached the only door at the end of the corridor, their hearts pounding. This must be where the SKUL agent was planning to strike first, and they were only two teenage girls that had MI9 behind them – how could they do this? Dare swallowed and shook her head. They may be two teenage girls, but at the same time they were so much more than that. Carrie was not only a skilled gymnast, but she was also an extensively powerful warrior whose knowledge in martial arts that couldn't be matched by anyone her age around the world. Dare herself was just as powerful in her movements, with senses and reflexes, not to mention inhuman speed and agility, that no one could match. Together they were unstoppable. Her doubts were stupid. With this in mind, she stood up and walked into the room, poised for a fight.

By the wall, there was a man in a hoodie, the aerosol poised for use. Dare's eyes narrowed but Carrie didn't seem to pick up on the man at that moment. "The phone, Carrie – your record him and I'll distract him," she murmured through her teeth, unsure of how the other girl would pick up on it, but her teammate nodded and slid out her phone and began recording. There was a pause as the figure obviously shook the aerosol, thinking that no one else was in the room with him.

"OK, that's enough," Dare said, loudly and clearly, causing the hooded figure to snort.

"Stay out of this," he rasped, not daring to turn around. Carrie was still recording, however, and he didn't seem to notice the girl shrouded in the shadows. "It's none of your business."

"Sorry, but it is," Carrie chimed in, grinning. "Britain wants its good name back and we're here to get the evidence we need against you and SKUL."

The hooded man chuckled and shook his head, turning around. It was the art critic that Carrie had been talking to earlier, Dare realised – while they had captured Kranky, the real criminal had been there, lurking under their noses. She seethed as she clenched her fists. "The critic from the exhibition?" Carrie asked, bewildered.

"Brian Gainsborough," the man said, his tone silky and smooth; there was an arrogance in his tone that Dare didn't like. "Delighted to meet you."

"Do you know the word critique comes from the Greek word critis, meaning judgement?" Gainsborough dropped the aerosol, shrugging out of his hoodie as Carrie arched the phone to catch his face fully in the shot. When Carrie questioned his strange words he sneered at the two young spies as the three began to circle; Gainsborough picked up an ancient duelling staff, his teeth set inside his mouth and his large moustache bristling on his lip.

"So," he drawled, "my judgement is that Kranky's career is completely worthless!" With these words, he lunged toward Carrie, the staff set to meet her abdomen, but Carrie merely backflipped out of the way, executing it perfectly and landing nimbly on her feet, her arms poised for battle once more.

"Join the twenty first century, Brian," Carrie said tartly, standing up to her full height – which, now that Dare realised, wasn't very intimidating. But her size didn't factor in how dangerous she was – she knew that from experience in herself.

"Wardrobes, stuffed animals, spray paint?" Brian lunged again, this time for Dare, who took a leaf out of Carrie's book and flipped backwards out of the way. Brian overbalanced with the force of his movement and hit the wall beside a sarcophagus, which slammed open, revealing a bandaged mummy that lurched forward out of its tomb, slamming into the floor in front of him.

Dare smirked. The man wasn't as light on his feet as he looked – she could create tactics from this.

But time was running out, the treaty was unlikely to be signed… MI9 was probably in danger right now. Dare and Carrie were probably in danger of being killed, if what she smelt on the aerosol was what she thought it was. They could die today… she would join her parents and the job set out to do fourteen years ago would be done. Her smirk vanished. She might not make it back to John, to Frank, to Oscar and to Rose. She might have died on her first mission.

"And what do you know about art? Seen a poster of the Mona Lisa lately?" Brian taunted tartly, using the staff to ease the two young spies into circling with him – Dare growled animalistically; they were wasting time. "Have you got a Van Gogh t-shirt that you wear every day?"

"Art has to keep changing, or it dies," said Carrie, shrugging and melting back into her defensive stance.

"You. Know. Nothing," Brian spat, shaking his head. Michelangelo, Van Gogh – they were giants!"

"Do you really think that destroying art that's been there since before those 'giants' is going to appease them?" Dare snapped, shaking her head. "You're dumber than you look, Gainsborough."

Brian continued as though he hadn't heard her. "They never used paint out of a can!"

Carrie snorted. "Maybe that's because they didn't have aerosols in those days?" She was quickly cut off when Brian let out a roar of rage and swung for Dare, who pushed herself into a straddle in order to keep herself on her feet.

"Jokes like Kranky will be the death of real art," snarled Brian, going for Carrie this time – Carrie ducked and spun around, jumping into the air and swinging out her left leg, striking him in the side of his face. Dare smirked; she really wouldn't want to be him right at that moment.

"How much do SKUL pay you?" Carrie was trying to keep the conversation going; Dare saw the phone sitting on top of the sarcophagus and realised that she was attempting to get him to admit that he was working for SKUL. Then she would send the video to Rose and everything would be alright – they'd sign the treaty and SKUL would be banned.

"I didn't do it for the money, my dear," said Brian, playing right into their hands. "Though SKUL did pay me an obscene amount. I did it for art."

"You're destroying beautiful monuments, all because of some personal vendetta," Dare deadpanned, shaking her head. "Sounds like a good cause to me."

"I'm sorry, but I have one last commission to fulfil," Brian drew the aerosol from his pocket, sneering at them. Dare's eyes widened as the scent was pulled upon her full force and Brian began walking toward Carrie, intending for her to be the first victim. But she would rather die than have her friends hurt. "This is my special acid paint. Prepare to spray goodbye!" He lunged towards Carrie.

Dare shoved herself between them, kicking the aerosol out of Brian's hands and sending it spiralling across the room. Brian's momentum carried him forwards after his aerosol and Carrie followed up the movement by twisting him around, heading for the open sarcophagus and shoving him into it, slamming the door behind him and blocking it with her body. "Carrie! Send the feed! It's still recording!" exclaimed Dare, reaching up to grab Carrie's phone and handing it to her; she had never had a phone in her life and thus didn't know how to work one, much less send critical information to MI9.

"Now that's what I call an open and shut case," Carrie smirked, picking up her communicator, but Dare just shook her head, looking oddly fond and exasperated. "Rose, we've got him. We're sending the feed to you… now!"

And it was gone. They had saved the world's most precious monuments and had lived to tell the tale.

* * *

Oscar grinned as the door opened and Rose came in, holding up the phone that she had brought back from the lab, smiling widely; he could see the frozen image of an unknown man, Dare and Carrie circling inside a tomb before she had nodded at him, approached the table and begun the video. One of the men, a Frenchman representing France, had gotten up and made to storm out of the room, but Oscar had had enough of the tempers of the foreign representatives.

He slammed his fist down on the table, his patience wearing thin. His fake moustache bristled on his lip and he sneered at all of them, though not unkindly. "No one leaves just yet," he snapped. "There is something you need to see."

Rose put down the phone onto the projector that Frank had put up before the meeting should the need arise. Oscar could see the fake Kranky stand up, the hood drawn over his head and an aerosol in his hands; there was no way that any of these people could deny that this was the one who had done it.

"The reality of the situation is that your monuments were attacked by this SKUL agent," said Rose, silencing all of the protestors who had stood up. "My teammates, two MI9 agents, caught him in one of the Egyptian pyramids and foiled his plans, and are bringing him here as we speak."

"Sign this treaty," Oscar continued, knowing that every representative was listening now. "And let us show SKUL that we mean business."

The representatives had begun clapping, each one nodding as Oscar grinned and begun passing around the treaty. Frank had stood up and clapped him on the shoulder, smiling widely, and Rose was hugging Frank around the waist as all three of them grinned like idiots as each country gave their support of the Anti-SKUL treaty.

They'd completed their first mission with success.

* * *

Dare settled back in her chair as Carrie tipped her boot upside down, sending grains of sand spiralling to the floor, wrinkling her nose at the stench; the unclean headquarters and the dung-ridden sand wasn't a nice smell together. Sometimes having heightened senses was more of a curse than a blessing. "Ew, Carrie," she brought a hand up to block her nose, shaking her head as the others looked at her. "Your feet smell force than HQ and Egypt combined."

Rose grinned. "Nice work, team," she said proudly, and Dare smiled up at her; maybe she wasn't as bad as she thought she was, however arrogant she was in her abilities.

"Mmhmm!" agreed Frank, clapping his hands together. "Brian's going to spend the next few years helping restore the world's monuments."

"And to help pay for it, Kranky's going to auction off some of his paintings," Oscar continued, holding out his hand, palm up, for his teammates. Dare and Carrie both leaned over at the same time to smack it roughly, and Dare's hand clapped down on both of theirs with a resounding smack that had the both of them flinching, hissing between their teeth as they yanked their hands away from her.

"I shouldn't have been so quick to put Kranky in the frame," Rose admitted.

"Hey, we should be celebrating!" Carrie beamed, patting Rose on the shoulder. "After today, I reckon we can totally trust each other."

Oscar cleared his throat. "If we can trust each other, there is something you should know." He shifted. "This isn't my real identity; I am in hiding, part of an MI9 protection programme."

Rose's jaw was unhinged and Carrie was looking slightly uncomfortable; Dare, however, grinned at Oscar. "Eh. We're on the same boat, then," she said happily, shrugging a shoulder. "After I got infected and my parents were killed, I started living in the MI9 academy with my old handler John. From now on, I'm living in a safehouse so that I'm closer to the school and my job."

"W-what happened about that anyway?" asked Carrie, arching an eyebrow. "You said you got infected just a moment ago, and earlier you said that science had something to do with it."

"Right," said Dare, steeling herself. She noted that the whole team was now listening, and Frank had turned around from his computer to listen to her version of events. "As Frank has said, my parents were the top pair in MI9 history. My mum was a scientist whose findings helped create some of the more amazing gadgets today, and my dad was a top spy, always off on missions that he'd always come back successful from – they were all to do with taking down SKUL, actually. SKUL wanted them dead; together they were dangerous, together they had a chance of taking down SKUL. So they hired an assassin to kill them before my parents could take them down. The assassin was disguised as my mum's new partner… one of the first attempts was to spill chemicals all over mum and hope to kill her with those. At the time, she was pregnant with me, so when the chemicals were spilt, it passed right through her because her body was strong enough to flush out the chemicals before they could kill her… unfortunately for me, she was only a few weeks along and I was hardly strong enough, so when the chemicals managed to find me inside my mum, I wasn't quite strong enough to flush out the effects. But, thanks to my dad, who rushed my mum to one of the more specialist hospitals in London, the only side-effect that managed to affect me permanently is the heightened senses, speed and agility.

"Then, the second time the partner attempted to kill mum, he succeeded. I was three years old – he'd wanted to keep as much time distance between the accidents so that no one would suspect anything other than that he was clumsy – at the time and we lived in a cottage in the middle of the woods so there was hardly anyone around to look after me. Dad was on a mission and mum had no choice but to take me to the lab that day. The assassin was holding a syringe full of poison to test it out. He said it was a project that he and his late brother had been working on and he wanted my mum's help to finish it. She did it as well… they were trying to develop an antidote, you see, and the antidote that mum made wasn't strong enough – she insisted on testing it out on herself and he wasn't complaining. She died when the failed antidote entered her system and he wasn't blamed for it in the slightest. Dad came home and sent me to stay with my uncle for a while when he was on missions.

"The third time, the assassin killed my father. He said he had found some things of my mother's in the lab and wanted him to come and get them. I was there, of course, because my uncle was on a mission as well and my grandparents were and are living in Paris. So, when my dad carried me through the door, the assassin just – sort of stabbed him. My dad was trying to protect me; he hid me in one of the more secluded corners and made sure that I was hidden. Once he died, the assassin fled the scene and I haven't seen him since. My uncle found me after a good three hours of looking for me and my dad. He wanted to look after me, but the assassin was looking to finish off what he had set out to do – my name was changed and I was sent away to live in an MI9 safehouse with my old handler, John. Things haven't gone quite so tragic ever since," she grinned weakly, shrugging one shoulder.

Oscar patted her on the shoulder and Carrie sat down beside her as Rose stooped down to hug her briefly. "You've got a family now," said Carrie determinedly, and then shrugged as she looked around HQ. "Sort of."

Dare laughed and shook her head as Rose snorted and sat down, grinning. Oscar chuckled and turned to Frank, who was smiling fondly.

"You four are going to be very busy," said Frank, his trademark grin sashaying across his face. "Saving the world."

The new team exchanged a glance, smiling widely at each other. They liked the sound of that.

* * *

_**I finished this as soon as I could. I'm so pleased with the response I got from last chapter and I hope that no one minds the quick update, mostly because I couldn't wait to write another chapter. I hope that you like this chapter just as much as last chapter and you don't mind the lengths.**_

_**I'll see you all soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Olivia**_


End file.
